


Cover Art for Fighting and Trouble by Squeaky

by Taste_is_Sweet



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, White Collar Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another digital manip I made for Squeaky's second White Collar Big Bang story, <i>Fighting and Trouble</i>.</p>
<p><i>Fighting and Trouble</i> can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/506500">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Fighting and Trouble by Squeaky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fighting and Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506500) by [Squeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky). 



> I love the picture of Matt Bomer because he looks so much like a punk kid, which was perfect for the teenager Neal Caffrey in Squeaky's story.
> 
> And thanks again to Squeaky for her enthusiasm.


End file.
